


Bandit

by The_Grynne



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil shares his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandit

**BANDIT**

in the place of my exile  
i learned to speak the language of sawdust  
croaks and contained explosions  
of dull unimaginative beasts  
forgive me  
if my angel is rusty

*

the lesson  
hard in the learning:

broken laughter  
       little brother little sister   
is the song of emancipation  
grief spilling  
into deserts of silence

is the sound on the radio  
of the car no one is driving

*

i am cold  
and i am thirsty

the host of heaven   
all hypocrites  
juggle with the souls of men  
spin the gears  
pulling hairs  
make promises they have no ways of keeping  
His indifference is wider than the rings of jupiter  
forgiveness unencompassable  
       like the circles of hell  
barring  
       the exception He made   
for me

so  
the road is long and dusty  
empty of trees  
a uniform powder hue in sunblindness  
whats true  
is true  
is my only offer

are you laughing  
       little sister little brother  
do i know where i am going  
anywhere  
not here


End file.
